Supercalendered magazine (SC) paper is typically made from thermomechanical pulp (TMP) which is refined using a relatively high energy input. High mineral loadings are also typically used in such papers. A primary purpose of the high energy pulp refining is to reduce the porosity of the paper so that acceptable ink holdout is obtained during printing on the SC paper, which is often by rotogravure. However, the high energy requirement for TMP refining is costly and less desirable from an environmental perspective. It would therefore be desirable to reduce the energy cost of producing TMP and SC paper, but without adversely affecting one or more physical properties of the SC paper.